Jane Mitchell
Jane Mitchell (ジェーン·ミッチェル) is one of the main protagonists in Heroes Eleven. She is a forward of Dogwood Park. After leaving for a period of time during Heroes Eleven 2, she rejoined the team and appeared again in the following game as a representative of America's national youth soccer team for the Football Frontier International. In Heroes Eleven GO, she initially appeared under the guide of the antagonist Jeanna Chan, the Holy Empress of Fifth Sector and coach of Seidouzan, but later revealed her true identity and motives. In the Galaxy series, she is the chairwoman of the Japan Youth Soccer Association. Profile Heroes Eleven *''"A cool transfer student renowned as a legendary striker."'' Heroes Eleven 2 *''"Beneath this ace striker's cool exterior burns a fiery football passion."'' Apperance She wore soccer blue unfiorm with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. She wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Dogwood Park. She is seen with a Dogwood Park or Team Heroes jacket. She has black hair that go up to her shoulder. She has blue eyes and wore orange blouse with gray skirt. She wore the Dogwood Park uniform. Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell, who has two children and Jasmine Mitchell. Plot Hissastu Anime only Season 1 *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Twin Boost F' Season 2 *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH The Earth' Season 3 *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Flame Sword ' Movie *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Prime Legend' Heroes Eleven *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi ' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Quick Draw' Heroes Eleven 2 *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'OF Heat Tackle' Heroes Eleven 3 *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Grand Fire' Heroes Eleven 3- Neo Dogwood *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire G5' *'OF (Shin) Heat Tackle' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Heroes Eleven GO *'SH (Shin) Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SK Konshin!' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Triangle ZZ' Adult Form *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'DF Screwdriver' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Jeanne Chan *'SH Ballista Shot' *'DF Air Bullet' *'OF Round Spark' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Heroes Eleven Strikers *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Megane Crash' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire' Keshin Manga *'KH Enma Gazard '(Adult form only) Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX' Olivia Drew **'SK Critical!' *'MIMAX' Shammel Campbell **'SK Yuujou' *'MIMAX' Patrick Corbett Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Jane Mitchell *Power of Tactics increased by 20 *Total TTP increased by 20. Jeanne Chan *Power of Hell and Heaven increased by 30. Relationship *Dana Mitchell (Half-sister) *Ryan Mitchell (Half-brother) *Victoria Mitchell (Younger Sister) *Carter Grayson (Husband in GO) *Jasmine Mitchell (Mother) *William Mitchell (Father) *Henry Grayson (Brother-in-law) Trivia *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her mom wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. Category:OC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female OC Characters Category:Fire Character Category:Team Heroes Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards